Harry and Hermione: Three Days in December
by Davinius Gerard Fogg
Summary: A short six chapter story about H.Potter and H. Granger, December 1997. Just the two of them, this is my thoughts of the events around the icy pond, the doe patronus, Sword of Gryffindor, the tent, the destruction of the locket Horcrux...and the couple realising their feelings for each other. Rated 'M' from the off, swearing, feelings, naked bodies, and sex.
1. Chapter 1: Warm and Cosy

HARRY AND HERMIONE: THREE DAYS IN DECEMBER.

Prologue

This is a short, six chapter story of three of the days in December 1997 when Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were alone trying to figure out how to destroy the locket Horcrux. Part cannon, part me making it up with my thoughts on how their interpersonal relationship just might have gone had Harry made a different choice in not leaving Hermione behind in the tent when he ventured out to the frozen pond. Oh yes, and no returning Ron. And Oh Oh Yes! It's an M rating from the off.

As ever, all the wonderful characters and original plot lines belong to the great JK Rowling. The only thing I get from her characters is the pleasure of having some fun and fat-arsing around with them for good or bad. Thank You, JKR. Life without Hogwarts and its pupils and staff would be a lot less fun!

Enjoy my story.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

CHAPTER 1: December 27th: Warm and Cosy

As Hermione Granger slowly wakened, she was not immediately aware of her surroundings, where she was or who she was with. What she was aware of was a feeling of warmth, contentment, comfort and a joy in a mission part accomplished. In her still semi-sleeping state she could not pinpoint with any accuracy at all why she had these feelings, but they were there, nonetheless.

But over the course of the next few minutes as she did waken fully, the realisations of all her sleepy thoughts came to her. Two of those thoughts, the where she was and who she was with, accompanied with two fresh thoughts of exactly how she was with that certain person and in what state, made her blush, then smile, then made her decide that she was in fact in no hurry to move so she would stay put exactly as she was. After all, it was still dark and bitter cold both outside and inside the tent. And anyway, she didn't want to wake him. After all, he was exhausted from their activities earlier in the night.

She could feel the body lying next to her, feel the way her body was partly wrapped around him, he flat on his back and she on her left side snuggled up to him, with her right leg and arm draped over his leg and chest respectively. She could feel the weight of every available cover and blanket that was available to her that she had thrown on the bed just a few short hours ago, to keep that bitter cold out, to get him warm, to keep him safe, before she too had slid under those covers next to him.

She also was VERY aware of the fact that both she and her best friend in the whole world were lying in that warm, snuggly bed VERY naked.

She could feel the slight stirring of her best friend lying beside her. Just a gentle but ever so gradual change to the rhythm of his breathing, the small movements of his body against hers, the ever so gradual shift in the angle of his torso and thigh that lay beneath her arm and leg. She still did not move, not wanting to wake him suddenly, to cause him to break into a panic at this very unusual situation that they found themselves in. After all, you don't wake up lying naked next to your naked best friend every day, particularly when he wouldn't remember how he got there in the first place.

How many of the female population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would love to be in her shoes that December morning! Then again, none of them would believe how and why she was there either. After all, many had thought for years that they were more 'friends with benefits' rather than just friends.

As Hermione Granger was letting random thoughts drift through her mind, she felt a definite change in the conscious state of her bed mate. The slight movements were being extended into stronger movements, the legs were stretching out to their full extent, the shuffling around a bit more frequent. Then a definite partial turn over towards her, she hurriedly but gently lifting her leg and arm to accommodate his turn and accompanied by her realising that she had now had her right leg spread and raised a bit wider to clear his hips, their intimate areas now in pretty close proximity to each other. His left leg slid forward at the knee and settled between her thighs. His left arm moved over her, his palm resting at the bottom of her back, the open fingers just drifting lower to the top of her right buttock as she lowered her right arm back down over him. A further small turn by him towards her and they would be face to face, boobs to chest, belly to belly and….

But he made no further movement. He drifted back off to sleep, the steady slow breathing testament to that, his exhaustion from their earlier in the nights activities not yet full trecovered. His breath, warm and gentle, caressed her neck and upper chest, the occasional movement of his left leg moving and caressing her inner thighs….. and he, totally unknowingly, slowly but surely, was sending Hermione Granger's thoughts somewhere else, to a place that she had never really explored before about anyone, let alone with her greatest, much-loved, closest friend. …

As she dozed off lying next to him, her dreams took her to just those thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: A Doe and the Sword of Gryffi

CHAPTER 2: A Doe and The Sword of Gryffindor

12.15am, earlier that night.

Harry Potter quickly slipped back into the tent and went over to a sleeping Hermione Granger. Shaking her gently he whispered to her,

"Hermione!...Hermione!...Wake up…Hermione…!"

That young woman woke up pretty much instantly and wide awake, as both her and Harry were prone to do over the last few months since being on the run.

"Harry, stop nudging me. I'm awake…..and this better be good or I'll hex you into the middle of next week. I was sound!"

"Sorry. Couldn't see you in the dark. I didn't know you'd woke up. But…well…I sense something Hermione. I don't know how but something is out there…something that is..well.. calling me..or urging me to go to it. And I think it's something good!"

Hermione frowned at him although Harry couldn't see it. She trusted her friend's instincts very highly, way beyond anyone else she knew, but it was freezing, she had just been woken from a deep sleep and she was not happy.

"You woke me up to tell me you sense something! Hmmm!. I would give you a slap Harry Potter if it wasn't for the fact that I know your senses are usually pretty good. …HuuH! Harry, your scar! Is it from your scar?...Is it Vo…HIM?"

"No Hermione. Not this time. It's…something else. Something deep…kind of inside of me. I just sense it's got something to do with…well..my mum!"

"Your mum! Harry, that's impossible! It can't be from her. Your mum…..she's…"

"I know,she's dead. But that's how it feels, Hermione. It's weird, I know, but it's not exactly the first time I have had feelings..or some sort of gut instinct where I sense my parents is it. Trust me Hermione. It is real! Please trust me. Some of the stuff I have done before, where you have got the hump because I have not told you or taken you or Ron with me. It's been like this! Something just…just…well tells me..I can't explain it. Not the scar reacting Hermione, something else. And that 'something else' has never been wrong, no matter what it is, not just 'mum and dad' feelings. Please Hermione! I need you to come with me, now."

"To where Harry? Where are we going?"

"Out there, into the woods. But I sense it's not far Hermione. Somewhere close by. I was just going to go and have a look on my own and leave you sleeping but.."

"YOU are going nowhere on your own, Harry Potter! Nowhere, you hear me? No matter what, you fetch me. Sleeping or not. It is just the two of us now and we go as a two. But if this turns out to be trouble again then you will get that slap!"

"Yes ma'am, Sir!" And he laughed quietly, smiling through the darkness. "Ouwhh! That hurt!"

"And that one is for being cheeky, Harry Potter!" Then grabbing his free hand said

"Now, let's go!"

As they went further away from the clearing and their tent, the trees and brush became more dense, casting even a greater gloom into the darkness around them, it seemed.

"Harry" whispered Harmione. "We must have gone a couple of hundred yards and we haven't seen or heard anything. How much further?"

"I don't know, Hermione. But that sense, that feeling I've got. It's still there. Even stronger. I just know that…."

"Harry! Over there, to the right. There's a light coming towards us."

"I see it!"

As they watched the light approach, it got brighter and it's form clearer, until it could be seen as a patronus form of a doe, not as large as Harry's 'stag' patronus, but if anything, more clearly defined.

"Hermione. This feeling!...The light is…kind of calling to me. This is it! And my mum's patronus… it was a doe, just like my dad's was a stag! It IS from my mum, Hermione. It's got to be! I think…I think we should follow it Hermione."

"Yes…yes…I think that too! This means something. I know it does. …Your senses are still good Harry. I just hope that this time their 'good' good instead of trouble! Let's go, let's follow."

"Hermione. Here, take your wand. I know you say my magic is stronger than yours at defensive spells and stuff, but the wand is yours and it works better for you than me. I..I would rather you had it…just in case. I need to know you can defend yourself. I will trust my senses and what bits of wandless magic that I can do."

"But Harry.."

"No 'buts' this time Harmione….here." And pulling her hand to him, placed the wand into it and closed her fingers around it.

"You may be the 'greatest witch of your age', Hermione Granger, but you need that wand to prove it. Now, just watch my back!"

"Always Harry….and Harry?" as she pulled him closer to her.

"What?"

"Don't go charging off into something without me. I need you Harry Potter!" and kissed him, full on the lips, and what was going to be a quick peck lingered for an extra second or two.

"That's for luck, Harry. Good luck. Now..no comments. Just let's see what this doe is about." And Hermione was glad for the darkness, for once, as a slight blush and a small smile graced her face.

A stationary, stunned Harry had no choice but to go with the pull of her hand as she walked in front of him.

"Harry, the doe. It's stopped. But what is that it's standing on?"

"I can't see it clearly, but it seems different from the ground we are on. Light up your wand, Hermione."

"Lumos!" and a couple of seconds later "Harry, it's ice. It's a frozen pond!... Why has it stopped there? What can it mean?"

As both of them puzzled over the glimmering, silver doe's behaviour, they saw it dip its head towards the ice and paw at the surface.

"Hermione! Look. It seems to be indicating that we have to look…there must be something in there!"

Harry let Hermione's hand go and started to walk out onto the pond, testing the ice's strength a step at a time.

"Be careful, Harry. If it creaks or anything, stop and come back. It might not be solid enough."

"I'm being careful Hermione. I'm trying to learn the lessons from my mistakes…don't go headlong into anything without checking it out first….I don't want another Ministry fiasco!" And slowly but surely Harry edged 15' out onto the ice, it in turn supporting his weight. Bending down, Harry brushed the snow off of the ice, peered down through it as best he could. At that, the silvery doe bowed it's head and faded away.

"Hermione, I am still getting this feeling stronger than ever and the doe has gone. There seems to be something at the bottom of the pond, something with a bit of colour to it and that is where this call to me is coming from. Not the doe. Do you know a spell that can make the ice like clear like a window so I can have a better look?"

"I think so Harry, but I haven't used it. I hope it's right. 'Patet glacies fenestra!"

And at that the ice appeared like a sheet of clear window glass revealing what looked like a sword lying on the mud at the bottom of the pond.

"Hermione, it's worked, and if what's lying in the pond is what I think it is, someone had done us a big favour! Can I have your wand again, just for a minute."

Hermione threw Harry the wand but way off course out of his reach. Harry moved quickly to try and catch it with his left hand but this caused him to hurriedly move his feet, landing in a new position further into the pond and his feet coming down with more force than was desired on the thinner ice.

CRAAAAACCCKKK! A whole 6' section of ice collapsed under Harry, dropping him into the water and the wand fell onto the intact ice surface.

"HAAARRRRYYYY"! screamed Hermione.

The plunge a couple of feet down into freezing water hit Harry with a shock, momentarily putting a pause on any thinking powers.

'SHIT!...'

And then he surfaced, shouting to Hermione

"I'm all right…I'm all right….I'm going after the sword Hermione. It's the Sword of Gryffindor, I'm sure of it. Back in a minute."

He grabbed a good breath of air and ducked down, heading for the bottom of the pond. But as he grabbed the glistening, bejewelled Sword, suddenly he was hit by an acute, sharp pain in his head and neck, and strangulation. His scar and the locket had reacted violently to the Sword, trying to pull away from it as if sensing the danger that it's ancient magic was to the traces of Voldemort that were in both. Harry, desperate to retain his one-handed grip on the sword, was trying to pull the locket and chain from his neck with the other, the crippling pain in his head preventing him thinking clearly. His body reacted on the pure, basic instinct it was born with, preserve life. He kicked hard for the surface some 12' above him, the weight of the sword slowing him down. He knew from his conscious state that he had little air left in him, and then that air too was gone. He was not going to make the surface!

As he began to drift, he suddenly felt arms go around him and someone was propelling them upwards. As his head broke the surface he had just enough consciousness left to gulp a breath of cold, sweet fresh air, then he threw the Sword towards the bank, then he blacked out.

"HARRY! Breath Harry, oh please Harry, breath. Don't leave me Harry. Don't you dare leave me."

And Hermione was swimming one handed towards the shore through the freezing channel that she had broken through the ice, dragging Harry with her. She reached close enough to the edge where the pond shallowed, she stood up and began dragging Harry with her out of the water onto solid ground. Only a couple of feet from that water, Hermione lay Harry down and trying to pump his chest, screamed at him, in tears.

"Harry, breath Harry, oh please breath. You're safe Harry. I got you on land….Harry, please wake up, wake up…..I love you Harry, you can't leave me alone….you have got to hear me Harry…HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE, NOW FUCKING BREATH YOU BASTARD! BREATH!" Then she hit him hard on the chest.

A cough, then another, then a third and then a throw-up of water came out of Harry, then a big gulp of air as Harry sucked in and welcomed the oxygen his body needed. Short gasps followed, then a longer intake of air, then his eyelids fluttered and opened. As he tried to focus, impossible as his glasses were somewhere under the water, he let out a loud groan-part-scream.

"AAAGGHHH!"..

"Harry, your safe on the shore, what's wrong?" asked a very concerned Hermione.

"MY HEAD, MY HEAD! PAIN, SO MUCH PAIN. AND ROUND MY NECK AND CHEST.!"

Hermione immediately guessed that at least part of Harry's discomfort must somehow be due to the locket around his neck and the Sword of Gryffindor. She quickly reached round his neck, undid the chain and threw it near the, for now, discarded sword a few feet away.

"AAAAAGGHH! Hermione. Not good, not good. My head still splitting. It's the Horcrux in the locket. It must be. It's not liking the Sword being here. It's….it's….affecting my scar somehow."

Harry struggled to his feet, Hermione assisting him to stand. He made a move for the Sword but as he reached out to grab it, the searing pain shot through his head again and he once more fell to the ground.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!", his scream even louder this time. "The pain Hermione. I can't take this pain. I can't wield the Sword! My scar, the pain is right behind it then through my head. Whatever's in there….won't let me t….Hermione, you will have to kill the Horcrux. The Sword…it has to be destroyed with the Sword!"

The shock of what she had to do sent her wide-eyed and stuttering a reply.

"ME? N….no Ha..Harry. No. I..I..thought it had to be you. You have to ki…..kill the Horcrux. It must be you!"

"I can't Hermione…I can't!...aagghh!... I have a connection with the Horcrux in the locket. You will have to do it. Pick up the Sword, Hermione! Please!...You have to use the Sword…hit the Horcrux….kill it!"

Harry was writhing on the ground, groaning through all the conversation. Considering how much pain Harry had endured in the past and got through it, Hermione knew that he must be suffering terribly if he was struggling to endure this.

"OK Harry…OK. Just give me a few seconds. I…I…didn't expect this….I…always thought it would be you that destroyed it, that destroyed them all!"

Hermione got to her feet from Harry's side and turned towards the locket and the Sword of Gryffindor lying on the ground only a couple of feet away and only a couple of feet apart from each other. Both were glowing with an ethereal light, the locket a harsh green, the Sword hilt a golden yellow amber. Hermione reached out, picked up the Sword and slid it from it' scabbard. The amber light brightened, now covering the whole sword. At the removal of the scabbard, the locket's green light became eye-searingly painful to look at. Then Hermione jumped out of her skin as an ear-splitting scream came from behind her.

"AAAAEEEEEEEEAAGH! Hermione, the pain….my head! Please Hermione…please…hurry."

The scream and plea from her closest companion and friend set her mind straight. Two-handed, Hermione lifted the Sword above her head, steadied herself and then swung the blade down onto the locket with all her strength.

As the enchanted blade bit into the locket smashing it open, Hermione was thrown backwards some 8' from it and a scream more like fury than of pain, came from the locket followed by a spectral cloud of writhing black and grey smoke. As Hermione watched, she saw this cloud make shapes in the air, shapes that slowly formed into a figure, then two, then three figures. She recognised these shapes as Harry and then her parents. They seemed to be lying motionless, spectral Harry apart from her spectral parents who were together. Then a voice, sibilant and hissing, spoke to her.

"You..you, the witch who dares to challenge me, Lord Voldemort! You see the bodies of your three most beloved. They will die, Mudblood, die! And you will see them lie before you, knowing that you were responsible for their deaths. No matter what you do Potter WILL DIE by my hand, but join me..join me now, let me inhabit your soul, your body, and you can save your parents. I will let them live. Let part of me live on in YOU!"

A shocked and frightened Hermione was crawling backwards away from the spectral Voldemort, from his Horcrux, when she abruptly came to a stop against Harry. He in turn grabbed her arm, causing her to look round at him. He looked ghastly, pain etched in his face and eyes, the skin on his head drawn back so tight to be skull like, resembling an only slightly more human version of Voldemort himself. His voice was a pain-filled, croaking whisper.

"Hermione…it's not finished..he…he wants to use you as his new Horcrux…to put his warped soul in you. I realise it now…..that is what is in me. My scar…he left a bit of himself behind in me when he tried to kill me….take the sword again Hermione. It will protect you. Take it and hit the locket again. The Horcrux has to be utterly destroyed. Do it Hermione…now!"

Somehow, the grasp of Harry's hand on her arm steadied her, the plea from his pain wracked face and voice galvanising her into action. Voldemort was not going to make her Harry suffer any more! Lunging forward on her knees she once more grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor lying only feet away, lurched to her feet and walked the few paces over to the locket, swung the sword hard and this time cleaved the locket in two. Instantly, a high-pitched, ear-hurting scream was heard, the eerie, smokie cloud thinned and quickly disappeared, then she heard a groan from behind her then all was silent. Hermione looked down at the smashed locket and then around behind her to Harry. He was lying motionless on his side, making no noise.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

CHAPTER 3: Morning….

From the gradually increasing but low intensity December morning light, Hermione, who had been dozing, judged it to be about 8am or just after, some traces of the nights darkness still evident in the darker shady areas around the tent. When she did move her head a little to point out of the bed area into the tent, she could just make out the warm froth of her breath misting in the freezing cold air. The overnight temperature had dropped to -8C outside, only about three degrees warmer under their canvas roof. 'Thank goodness for all these blankets and you!' were her thoughts as she snuggled up to him even more. She slightly stretched her neck to peer over his shoulder, could see their scattered and now frozen stiff clothing lying on the tent floor. But there was no sign of what she was looking for.

"Shit! Where's my wand? I thought I dropped it near the bed."

Hermione slid an arm from the bed to feel around the bedclothes but to no avail…no wand. Then she grimaced and hurriedly pulled her arm back under the covers.

"Merlin's pants, it's bloody freezing. I am NOT going out there. I'm starkers and I am not getting cold again. Why can't you wake up now and be your usual chivalrous self and offer to go look for my wand!" Then she had a very naughty thought:

'You are starkers as well. If you got out of bed I could have a better look at you and YOUR wand….Hmmm!'

Then she very quietly giggled to herself at her thoughts.

'Don't go THAT route again Hermione! It took you long enough to doze off earlier thinking about THAT without you starting it up all over again. Hot and bothered is not the order of the morning. Getting your poxy wand and getting decent is!' And she moved a bit to try and extricate herself from their embrace.

"OOOOHHH! OH Shit…WHUUUUUH!"

Hermione just knew that she had gone seriously blush pink, deep pink.

'He's….he's…..oh, Merlin! He's got a…oohhhh!'

The feeling of something that hadn't been there earlier brushing against her hip and groin made her thoughts go electric and her lower abdomen to turn somersaults. She looked at him, expecting his deep green eyes to be wide open and looking at her but he was still asleep.

'How…how….but he's asleep! How can he…it…be like this! He's asleep for Merlin's sake!'

As a mixture of puzzlement, excitement, wonder and naughty thoughts ran riot through her brain, one stray, random thought came to the forefront, something that she had both read and heard her other Hogwarts dorm mates giggle about without really comprehending what it was…

'Morning Wood…!' Now it dawned on Hermione what it clearly meant!

'He's got an erection and he's still asleep! How am I going to get out of this? Shit …..how ….it's …it's….Merlin's pants Hermione! Every other bloody witch in Hogwarts, and a fair few others, would jump at this chance and you are thinking on how to get out of it! You know you love him, for fuck's sake. Take the chance. You will never have a better one!'

Hermione, now well and truly awake and her brain, and other parts, in full overdrive mode.

Hermione didn't move to get out of bed, she lay next to him about an inch from him, looking across at him, this bo..young man, that had been her best, greatest, closest friend for all these six-plus years, that was her knight in shining armour, her saviour from many a scrape, who she totally adored and….loved.

'No Hermione! No! Don't go this route. You can't. Not now. You can't even be thinking this! You have been thinking that maybe you and Ron might be…..but he's gone! Left you and….Merlin! He is so cute when he's asleep. He is so…fuck! He is gorgeous with his glasses on but without them…Oh shit!...Oh shit! No Hermione! No! You can't…you can't….you…..well….well maybe just a peek. He's still well asleep…he won't know. And anyway, you had more than a look last night, hell, you saw ALL of him close up and you were shoving yourself up against him. Ah, but it was dark. But this time it will give you some idea what he looks like….hell, Hermione, stop being such a bloody prude! It will give you a good look at what he..it..looks like when it's…well…bigger! !After all, it was you that stripped him naked last night and got him into bed in the first place and then you followed the same way! You have been lying with him for hours, draped all over him and snuggled up with him. He's…he's…your best friend. He will understand…..he knows what your like….you need to know stuff…..he knows that. Yeah! It's a knowledge thing. Yeah! That's what it is! Not everything can be learned from a book. Sometimes you need to be….. practical! That's the word…practical….like an experiment or potion….or in Herbology, hands on…Oh yeah!...OH YEAH! Hands on! …. Stop analysing Hermione! Just go for it! OK, Hermione. You either stop now or whatever you do next will change everything…..'

Hermione was so much more aware of their nakedness now than she had ever been. She eased her right leg upwards and so moved her thighs even further apart.

'OK Hermione. Next move!' as she lifted the covers up from their bodies and she looked down over him to his….

"OOOHHHHH!..." 'Keep bloody quiet, Hermione!...Oh, Merlin. That's….that's….if the girls in Hogwarts could only see this! Bloody hell, Harry. When did your body get all grown up and muscled. I realised you had got taller last night when I was dragging and lifting you, but the muscles…Fuck, you're a hunk! You weren't like this even a few weeks ago when I last saw you without your shirt!..."

"MMMMMMHHHUUUUU!" A groan of someone showing the first signs wakening came from the person lying beside her. Then a stretching of the legs, and the hips, causing a Hermione to gasp as she felt something other than his hips bump against her groin. Hermione moved her hand and let the covers down, she quickly draped herself over him in the position she had held for most of the night, feigning sleep. She felt him move, his body raising slightly and then down again, then a slight movement to the left, then another raising of the body.

'Oh!...OOHH!...if he moves any more he will be in me….'. Hermione was very aroused herself, but to save some serious embarrassment she had no choice but to move her hand down and grasp the head of his erection and move it up between their bodies. Her eyes were wide as she did so and she couldn't help but slide her whole hand over his cock and feel him, human nature and instinct taking over as she stroked him up and down, more than once.

'Fuck! It's getting bigger!...How does this fit in…me?' She stopped her hand movements, as over the next couple of minutes she watched his face, the movement of the eyes under their eyelids gradually becoming more active.

'Ok, Harmione. You will have to run with it, take charge.' She thought. 'You know you put us in this situation for the right reasons so don't let it seem some tawdry, dirty thing that we are in this bed like this. (Oh I wish it was!)'.

So, deciding that waking him herself would be the correct way to go about this, she gently began to move her hand over his chest, with just a gentle nudge or two.

"Harry….. Harry. Wake up. You're safe…we're safe. We're in the tent, in bed. …. We're ok, love."

('Huh! Love? Where did that come from, Hermione! He is NOT your love….well, not yet anyway.')

"Harry…Harry….."

"Her…Hermione?" came the husky, slightly croaky voice from him.

"Yes Harry, it's Hermione. We're safe Harry. We're ok. The Horcrux, it's gone Harry. It's gone. We destroyed it."

As she watched him, his eyes slowly opened, staring at the roof of the tent. Then slowly his head came around to his right and he looked at her, then a small smile creased his lips.

"Hello you. How's things?"….and he tried to raise his head. He stopped that manoeuvre almost immediately and let out a quiet groan of pain, his head dropping back to the pillow. "Oohhhch! That hurt. That really hurt…Ouuuch! Oh shit, my head hurts and my throats on fire…so dry. And my chest. It feels like a bludger hit it."

"I'm not surprised. What you did last night….it was….it was something amazing Harry. The agony that you were in last night, the ice and the pond, you were freezing and struggling to breathe…yet you were still able to overcome it all and get the Sword from the pond, to reassure me…to still give me the courage and instructions to get me to…to…."

"Hermione! I remember. The Sword, you struck the locket with the Sword…but there was something else…shapes and figures…bodies…..and his voice! And the pond! …I was stuck in the pond, couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe…..Hermione, was it you who got me out? I…I…"

"Yes Harry. I managed to get you out and you still had the Sword in your grasp. But…Oh, Harry…I..I was so worried…you weren't breathing…you were soaking wet and freezing….I'm sorry if your chest hurts, Harry. I think that was me. I was afraid that you were dying….choking on all the water from the pond and the Horcrux round your neck; I sort of….got angry…and panicked a bit…I hit you, punched you hard on the chest….but then you threw up a lot of water and weed and stuff…and you told me what to do. You were..you were incredible Harry!"

Hermione moved so her face was above his, looked directly into his eyes, put her right arm over his body to his opposite shoulder. This necessitated her body coming over his, raising up so that she was clearly above him with her breasts on show to his eyes.

"You so scare the shit out of me at times Harry. You are a real pain in the arse and you drive me nuts!...But I have fallen for you Harry James Potter. Fallen for you big time. I love you so much, from the bottom of my heart."

And she lowered her lips to his and kissed him, pushing her lips hard to his and staying there for a good number of seconds, before she moved off, allowing them both to breathe. Harry's look of surprise at the kiss suddenly made him aware of other things that were a bit different from the normal in the bed: He and Hermione were actually IN the bed together, when he looked down from Hermione's face under the covers he saw Hermione's boobs, then the realisation that he and Hermione were wearing nothing at all, let alone that he felt…hard!

"Hermione. How come we are in bed together naked and how in Merlin's name did I get here!?"

Hermione blushed, then knew she had to bring Harry up to date about the rest of what happened the previous evening.

"Harry, how much can you see right now, without your glasses?"

"Not a lot from about 2' onwards…but your not 2' away, so I can see…enough!"

"OOH! …Eh,Harry, how much do you remember from last night?"

"Eh….I was in agony Hermione, my head and neck. It's all a bit sketchy….but…I remember you hitting the locket with the Sword of Gryffindor, some sort of misty stuff emerging from it and shapes of bodies forming but I couldn't make them out. And Voldemort's voice saying stuff about your parents. And the pain…the pain when He came out of the locket….it was excruciating. I could feel my energy draining from me, like my magic was being sucked out of me. But…..I spoke to you, I think. Something about that Horcrux part of Voldemort needing a new host…you had to hit it again, the locket. You had to ensure that the Horcrux was fully destroyed…..then….I can't remember anything after that….just the pain and the cold….so cold….then nothing till now."

"You were unconscious Harry. I had to…"


	4. Explanations and more

CHAPTER 4: Explanations…and more!

"HARRY!" and Hermione ran to him, kneeling down beside his motionless body, holding his head in her lap. This time, although unconscious, he was still breathing but his body temperature was now dangerously low. He was freezing to death.

"Oh Harry, wake up, please wake up. We have to get out of the cold, we have to get to the tent."

Despite shaking him Hermione knew that Harry had been throw too much both physically and magically to be able to do anything for himself. Anything required now would have to be down to her and she knew she could not drag him 200yds. Placing his head down gently to the ground, Hermione got up and turning ran to the edge of the pond. She could see her wand lying on the ice. Wandless magic was needed. Hermione knew she did not have the capability to lift Harry using magic without her wand. She had only done very basic studies and no practice at all on this mode of magic, but her own wand was a different matter entirely; her studies and questioning of her Hogwarts professors had made it known to her that a wand WANTS to return to its own witch or wizard so only the basic understanding of the wandless magic theories and reasonable execution of magical skills were required….. 'Come on Hermione, you know the theory. Your supposed to be the 'brightest witch of your generation'. Just do it.' Could she put it into practise?

Mustering all her knowledge and concentrating all her magical skills and power, she pointed her hand at the wand, closed her eyes, visualised what she wanted, sent her magic through her to her fingertips and then powered up her spell:

"Accio Wand!"

Nothing.

'Come on, Hermione. Think….concentrate and think! What do you need to do?...What did it say in the books…..Look at the object! Look at your wand as you cast the spell, that's it!'

So, she repeated her actions as before but opened her eyes and looked at the wand just as she cast:

"Accio Wand!"

She heard a slight crack and her wand moved slightly, then it broke free from the frost that held it to the frozen pond, it flew to her straight into her outstretched hand.

"YES! I did it. Right, now Harry….OH! Harry's glasses." She pointed her wand at the still liquid water of the pond. "Accio Harry's Glasses!" And within seconds, they too had came straight to her. She ran back to her unconscious friend, placed the Sword of Gryffindor on his body and wrapped his arms around it, the pointing her wand at him, uttered the spell she knew so well:

"Wingardium Leviosa Harry Potter!"

And Harry rose up from the ground to hover about 4' above it.

"Leviosa locomotor!" and pointing her wand in the direction of the tent, Harry began to float towards it. They were both only about quarter way there when Hermione realised that her magical power seemed to be very low and the magic required to keep Harry moving through the air was draining her magical reserves at a rate she had not encountered before.

'Merlin, this is hard work. Why am I getting tired so quickly? This shouldn't be happening. It is not a difficult spell at all. I will be lucky to get Harry back to the tent at this rate.'

She did manage to get Harry and the Sword back the 200yds to the tent but she was exhausted, both physically and magically. 'I need some light: keep it low girl, don't use up what's left…'

"Lumos" and a very dull but sufficient glow was enough to see by. She tried to cast warming charms over Harry, herself and the tent interior but to no avail, individually over Harry but again with no success. Even drying charms over her and Harry's clothing was beyond her.

'OK Hermione. You have no bloody choice. You have to get Harry and yourself warm.' So, biting back any embarrassment, she proceeded to strip her bitter cold, sodden clothes off, even her underwear. She tried casting a warming spell over herself which worked a bit at least getting her away from freezing but she staggered and nearly collapsed due to the low magical energy levels that remained within her core.

'Not brilliant, but a bit better. Now to you, Harry.'

She lay her wand on the floor then stripped Harry of his similarly sodden but now partially frozen clothing till he was as naked as she was. 'Shit. I….I…will have to lift him…..'…and looking at naked Harry with her naked self standing over him she smiled quietly…..'….in any other circumstances Harry James Potter, I would….anyway let's get you..us.. into bed…' and she quietly laughed…'oh yeah, back to those any other circumstances and getting us into bed….Oh well, I wish.'…..and she proceeded to pull, push, shove and eventually half carry/half drag unconscious Harry over too and into a nearby bed, ironically Hermione's own, being the nearest. She was very aware of the constant contact between them, particularly when she was carrying him front to front as she supported him, but those thoughts she put away for another time. On the bed, she pulled the blankets from under him re-arranging them over him. She then dragged the bedclothes off of the neighbouring bed and threw them over him as well, then virtually any other piece of cloth, towels and whatnot, to help get them warm. By this time, the temperature in the tent still being bitter cold, the little bit of warmth in Hermione was depleting fast.

'OK Harry. This is where it could be really embarrassing in the morning if you wake up first! It's called 'shared bodily warmth' to prevent hypothermia….and I hope you understand!'

And then the very naked Hermione Jean Granger slid under the heaped covers and cuddled up to and then partially over the similarly very naked Harry James Potter.

"….so Harry, that is why we have ended up like this, but I had no choice. I hardly had any magic left Harry. If I had used any more I would have gone unconscious like you and then where would we have been?"

Harry gave that slightly lopsided grin that every girl in Hogwarts went weak at the knees over, even Hermione Granger was not immune to its charms.

"Well, certainly colder and not in a bed together….like we are….all snuggly…and warm…and close together….and….well, not wearing very much due to a witch stripping me to get into bed with me!"

Hermione blushed, but gave him a coy smile.

"Well Harry, a girl has to pass a hint or two to a fella she fancies now and again! And not wearing very much? Nothing left to take off…and anyway it was dark, well nearly. Could only cast a small lumos, just enough to get by..and just enough to see what I was doing…and what I was looking at!...Harry…I…have been having some thoughts about us….I don't just mean since I have been in bed with you here…like this. But before, since…..well since the summer at the Burrow. What with Bill and Fleur's wedding…. you're not with Ginny any more…..and the way we have drawn to each other when we have needed comfort. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Ron dearly and have even thought that he and I might have…maybe have been an item together at some point maybe after the fight against Voldemort is over. But the more I thought of him and I together the more I came to realise that it just couldn't be. We are just far too different and he has let us down, Harry, you especially. I appreciate he has loads of worries about his family and stuff, but he also mentioned that he was worried about someone else…someone at Hogwarts. And that someone is….Lavender. Lavender Brown….."

"What? Lavender? But..but I thought that Ron and her, that it was long over. I mean….it's been months. No, well over a year. You can't be right Hermione, surely?"

"Harry, I…I need you to hear me out, let me say my piece while I have the courage to say it all. It will be a bit of a speech but I need to say it now, while we are like this as we are right now. I kept something from you….I didn't want to cause more problems between you and Ron; but Ron heard something on the radio when he was trying to tune in to the twins and Lee, something awful. It's Lavender's family Harry…her parents and her younger brother and sister…they were killed Harry, murdered by Death Eaters. Ron heard it and went berserk Harry, mad with anger and grief and worry. Blaming himself for not being there for Lavender and then you for 'dragging him off on this fucking useless Horcrux hunt.' His words Harry. His resentment over you and what we were, or were not, doing was just something else that stoked his fires. But deep down, he needed to know that his family and Lavender were safe. That and the Horcrux round his neck that day and the few times before it. It just dragged his mind somewhere else Harry. But….well, it let me see the truth. It let me realise that for all that I am deeply fond of Ron as a friend I am not interested in him in any other way, as…as a potential boyfriend or anything like that. And it made me think.."(and Hermione smirked at Harry)…"and I'm good at that. I have thought of all the stuff we, you and me, have been involved in together since first year. Six years Harry! Over a third of our lives we have been together in all this Dark Lord and Death Eater stuff….Harry, I have known I have loved you as a close..no, my closest friend…for some time, probably since the tri-wizard tournament. You are the closest, finest, greatest friend I have ever and probably will ever have. But….that love for a friend Harry….it's kind of changed the last few months, strengthened in a way to something more…to a different love….. way down deep inside me, way beyond my heart. I love you with my whole being, with my whole self. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You ARE my life, Harry Potter, and I want you to be in it forever. I love you Harry."

And Hermione lowered her face to Harry and kissed him again, slowly, gently; lingering on his lips with a gentle passion, a gentle indication of her love for the young man she had known since they were adolescents. Harry's arms lifted and came around her, pulling her to him, locked in his embrace. He returned her kiss, gently at first, then both their kisses becoming bolder, their passion increasing, their lips opening together, their tongues dancing. Hermione moved her body fully over Harry but never breaking their kiss. She moved her legs so that they fell either side of his right leg so that they were interlocked with his. Her hands were on his chest, then moving down his sides. His hands dropped lower down her back, caressing across her lower back..and then lower again. She felt the length of his passion against her right thigh.

Harry broke off the kiss although both of them continued their, for the moment at least, gentle caressing of their bodies.

"Hermione, I have so long wanted to tell you how I feel. I…I think I have loved you for a long time but I …I have not known much love Hermione. No one has ever shown me what love is…at least not in my conscious memory. My mum and dad were gone when I was too young to remember them. Sirius came into my life and then was gone too, all to quick. Mrs Weasley, and some of the Weasley family, especially Ginny, have shown me affection…but I…wasn't even sure, I am not sure, if what I had or felt with Ginny was even love. I mean, we kissed and cuddled together, if I had let Ginny have had her way we probably would have gone a lot further than that, but it just didn't feel right, somehow. She was, is, my good friend, but she had a kind of….hero worship thing about me, an infatuation maybe…and she is Ron's and the twins sister, Mr and Mrs Weasley's daughter….and I felt like I was some kind of trophy with her, as if I had to be shown off…!"

Hermione had lowered her head to Harry's chest while he spoke to her, her right hand dropping across his lower abdomen, then she slowly slid her fingers down and over his partial erection, then began to slowly stroke him to full hardness, but now raised herself to look at him.

"And what are your feelings now Harry, right now, here with me like this…after everything I have told you? Does it feel right now, being with me, me doing this?"

Harry looked at her for about five seconds, lifted his lips to hers and kissed her softly with a gentle lingering pressure. The he whispered:

"I have never felt for anyone what I feel when I am with you Hermione. Whether it is in the Hogwarts library, or the common room, or seeing you face watching me when I am playing Quidditch, or walking in the grounds…anywhere and everywhere, Hermione Granger, I think of you and thank my lucky wands that you are in my life. I have probably loved you since 2nd year at Hogwarts, five long years, and not actually realised it. But I do now….and what you are doing to me…Hermione are…are you sure about this…I want you to be mine, Hermione and I am yours if you'll have me."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks.

"Make love to me Harry. Here, now. I want you Harry, to be my first and my only. Just you. Love me Harry."

And she pushed both of her hands up into his hair and their lips came together once more. Their mutual passions, having been bubbling gently below the surface, now rose to a boiling point. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies, their kisses became deeper but more frantic, Hermione legs opened over Harry's hips and she was moving against him, feeling his hard, rising passion. He slipped his hands to her hips and pulled her body higher on his, she pulled up off of him and her hands to his head once more, she pulled his face to her breasts where his hot breath and kisses changed to those lips searching for and finding her erect, sensitive nipples.

"Harry…..oh Harry!" as Hermione held his head there, hands wrapped in his hair.

Harry, his hands exploring over her bum, went back to her hips and grabbing her and moving his own body, somehow, even in the single bed they were sharing, turned them both over so that he was on top of Hermione, his head still at her chest level. He continued his mouth work on her breasts, his hands now exploring the lovely body, now under him, a lot further. He caressed her breasts even as he used his mouth, then over her stomach, her sides, her hips, then back inside to her abdomen, her lower belly…..and lower still. Hermione' had willingly and longingly opened her legs and thighs beneath him, leaving no obstacle to his exploring fingers. Harry raised his face towards her:

"Hermione. I'm…I'm kind of new to this….I'm needing your help with what I should be doing … ..touching."

"Harryyyy..oh…oh..Harry…oh what your doing is….oh, it's good..but a bit higher Harry, to the top..move your…OOHHH! Yeah…..oh yeah, right there, Harry…gently….gently…..oh shit… that's…..Whuuuuhh…yeah…Whhhuuuuuuhh… WHUuuuuuuuuHHHHH…don't stop don't stop… harder Harry.. don't st… UUUHHHH! ... OH FUCK! ... OH FUCK!...HARRYYYY! .. ..UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! …OH FUCK!... Your… OH OH OOOHHHH FUCK, I'M CU … HAARRRRRYYYY!... .UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...Huh Huh Huh! ..UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...UUuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!..."

Harry was following Hermione's finger instructions to the letter but his mouth had resumed their exploring of her boob's, but as her moans got louder and more intense Harry could feel the reactions to what he was doing to her through her body, the arching of her back and her hips rising to his touch. He looked at her face, at the intense looks of pleasure and pain together, her eyes intensely closed then intensely wide open, her mouth open and gasping breath, her calling his name and telling him not to stop…and her SWEARING!

And then his amazement when she reached her climax, her back arching higher and holding there, the long loud half groan, half exhalation of breath, then even louder groans…..pleasure, pain, ecstasy, joy…relief…all rolling into one …her hands grabbing his hair so tight it hurt him…..

"HARRY….For Merlin's sake …Shit!..Fuck!...Oh..Oh…Oh…Oh FucK! ... Harry … Now harry, now."

Harry slid his free hand and fingers over her belly, over her side and the to her right breast, gently palming her nipple. He kissed her other breast and nipple, tasting the perspiration on her body. Then he moved his right hand from her lower body to his, then taking hold, he guided himself the couple of centimetres to her entry, where he slid himself into her. Hermione's warm, wet heat surrounded him, his own self seeming to expand and lengthen as Hermione's muscles gripped him.

"Harry.…go on, please!...Uhhhh!"

The urgency in her tone was all the final encouragement he needed. He pushed his now very erect and ready cock in a firm thrust into his now lover, to His Hermione, through her virgin barrier and further into her. He felt the slight shudder through her body and her quiet groan of pain, moved only a little further into her:

"Ha….Harry! Stop a minute…stop…"

"Oh..I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" and he began to pull out from her.

"NO…don't pull out Harry, don't pull out…..just give me a bit of time….I want this Harry, I want you, but I just need a minute…just to…get used to you in me….just let me feel you Harry. I just want to…well adjust a bit to you. It was only a small hurt Harry, it's fine. Just give me a minute but stay there….I want more of you in me Harry, all of you…hmmm, better. Now, slowly Harry. Slide into me slowly."

And Harry obliged as slowly his gentle but oh so firm movements sent him further inside Hermione, his length feeling the grip of her vaginal muscles as they tightened around him, as her reaction to him increased with every thrust that penetrated her deeper and deeper.

And as their first lovemaking progressed, Hermione could feel the length of him, Her Harry at last, as he slid all the way inside, soft pants and groans from them both till their stomachs touched. Then they both just went with nature as Harry slid back from Hermione and then back into her, she matching his thrusts and sliding to meet him, their rhythm increased, their breathing steady, then ragged, then panting; their moans and words to each other seeming to hold no conversation, more short, sharp statements of love, of shock, of encouragement, of surprise, of heightening pleasure.

"Hermione…the heat from you, it's so … oohh! Huh…huh…huh…!"

"Harryyyy! Oh fuck!...your filling me up…..Oh fuck!...oh…oohhh…..ooohhhh!"

"Oh…oh….oh Merlin, Hermione…..uuuhhhhhhhhh!2

"Harder Harry….faster…fast…whuuuhhhhhhh…..oh…oh…..oh…..oh….Harry…..Harry…OH FUCK! ….OOHHH FUCK! ….. OOOHHH!..OOOOHHHHHH! ….. OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! .. HHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYY!...OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!..."

"Hermione…..oh…oh…..HUH! …I'm..I'm ….HHUUUHHHH! ….UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!... HHHHEEEERRRRMMMMMIIIOONNNNEEEE! … UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was some minutes before both their breathing settled, their bodies coming to terms with the first passionate lovemaking that either of them had experienced. Neither of their own minds were making any kind of sensible, coherent thought as they came down from their climatic highs, certainly nothing that they could give voice too. Hermione could feel the full weight of him lying on her, his still partly aroused cock still in her, his head face down in the pillow alongside hers. Harry, in turn, could feel her wet heat still surrounding his manhood, could hear her gradually slowing breathing get steadier, the shuddering in her body slowly calming. He felt the movement in her face against his and lifted himself up to look down at her; she was smiling. He smiled back, that cheeky, lopsided grin again.

"You warmed up enough, Miss Granger?"

"Mmmm. For now. But don't go anywhere yet, Mr. Potter. It's cold outside of these blankets and I need you here. I have got a feeling that I just may need a bit more of your warming up exercises quite soon."

"Always happy to oblige you, pretty lady….I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry".


	5. Chapter 5: Still under the covers

CHAPTER 5. Still under the covers…hours later!

Hermione woke up to the fading light of the late December afternoon and the once again steady breathing of her bed companion, now her lover. She was face down on top of him, her head resting alongside his on the pillow, lying on his chest as the rest of her body lay along his stomach, groin and legs. Three more times she and Harry had made love, the last being with her on top of him, riding him. She remembered Harry getting out of bed to look for and finding her wand wrapped amongst the blankets and coverings that were over them, casting a warming spell around a 6' area surrounding the bed before getting back in again. That had prompted her to take him in her fist and stroke him to hardness for the fourth time before she moved over him then onto him, feeling the pleasure of herself setting the pace to their lovemaking, the bed clothes now thrown off in the increased temperature, both enjoying the much clearer view that their mounting passion was having on each other, of their bodies moving in unison with each other, of the two climax's she had before Harry hit her with his triggering a third from her. She remembered how, prior to their third encounter, Harry had not just used his fingers to rouse her passion but had moved his face down between her legs and… 'WOW! Could he use his tongue!'

As she lay there replaying the days bed activities in her mind, she smiled at the fact that her and Harry had pretty much fallen asleep in the position that they had collapsed into after that fourth loving encounter. They had not moved at all! But now the temperature was cold, the warming charm of some two hours ago fading away. This time, her wand was on the other side of the pillow from her head, within easy reach. She reached for it and taking it in her right hand she cast the same spell that Harry had used earlier but using a bit more power, spreading the warming charm all round the interior of the tent. The temperature change was virtually instant, within seconds the air became some 20C higher.

'Hmm. Much better Hermione. Much more comfortable and you did that spell with ease without even feeling any drain on your magic at all! Shagging Harry four times and cumming goodness knows how many has done you a power of good. Replenished your magical core or what!' She looked down at him sleeping below her and smiled, thinking rogueishly, 'You just might be getting shagged a helluva lot Mr Potter, if you are going to do this to me every time we make love! I feel great! … but I need the loo!'

Hermione eased herself off of Harry, pulling her left leg from over him. She suddenly winced in pain as a sharp ache she had been feeling in her hips shot through her lower body with a suddenness and intensity she had not been expecting. She collapsed down beside Harry onto the mattress, nearly out of the side of the bed.

"OUCH! FUCK!...That hurt!"

She lay for a couple of minutes letting the ache dull down to what it had been before she moved. 'Right Hermione, try again, but gently! No sudden movements'. As she slowly eased her body round and swung her legs out of bed, she could again feel the ache increasing but with less intensity than a couple of minutes earlier. She placed her feet on the floor, sat for a few seconds then pushed herself up, standing beside the bed. 'OK. Nothing too bad. Your good to go.' However as she stepped out, her hips and groin let her know they were not happy, her legs reacting by shaking and feeling like they were about to collapse under her. 'Shit! ….. Merlin, I hurt! …..I hope this is because I am new to this sex thing. This will be a real bummer if I have to got through all this every time I want to jump Harry… mind you Hermione, you have been at it all day considering you're a first timer, well, a fourth timer now. So, walk slowly Hermione! …..You stupid cow, walk slowly?! Crawl, more like. You couldn't walk fast even if old Volde himself turned up!' And she eventually made the magically created bathroom.

Soothed and feeling much better after a half-hour shower, she made her way, still naked, back through into the main tent area and walked over to the still sound asleep Harry. She levitated some of the large pile of bed coverings away to the other bed, leaving only a sheet and two blankets. She again noticed the seemingly effortless ease with which she did so, her drained magical core of the night before seemingly fully replenished and then some.

'Oh yes. Liking this. Feeling super magiced up or what! Hermione girl, you better not let any other witches know about this lovely little side effect from shagging Harry boy here. Not just great sex but a magical top up as well. Fuck! Every witch for miles around will want to jump his bones.'

She was looking at Harry as she thought her thoughts, seeing his tousled hair, his closed eyes, hearing his gentle breathing. His chest was out above the bedclothes. She thought about what was lower down under the bedclothes and a naughty thought and seriously dirty smirk came to her face. 'Hmm. I think I will wake you up Mr. Potter, but wake you up my way. Some payback for getting me going earlier when I thought we had stopped.'

Picking up her wand, Hermione once again set about casting the warming charm in the tent, increasing the time it would last by another couple of hours. Then, with a quick swish and then gentle rise of the wand she cast 'wingardium leviosa' at the blankets so they rose up from Harry and settled at the bottom of the bed. She looked down Harry's nude, totally relaxed, sleeping body. The lust bubble began to tickle in her abdomen. 'Merlin, now I've started I can't get enough of him!' She saw the dried residues of their earlier couplings around his belly, thighs and groin. 'Oh well, Hermione, easy come, easy go. That WAS your virginity!' Casting a cleaning spell over Harry, she then placed her wand by the pillow then grinning wickedly she muttered to herself,

"Right, let's get down to it. Hmm, lovely. Harry for dinner!"

And she lightly took hold of the part of Harry that she had grown to fully appreciate in such a short space of time, began stroking gently, saw and felt him stiffen, then set her mouth and tongue to work on him. Gently at first, getting used to the feeling of what she was doing and the feeling of him inside her mouth, she built up her actions and speed over ten minutes. She was watching his face and body for reaction, saw his chest rising and falling, his breath quickening, his stomach muscles clenching and relaxing, his eyelids beginning to flicker. His mouth opened slightly, his breath exhaling faster. Then:

"Mmmmmhhh!" A very audible breathy, groan came from him.

"Huuhhh, mmmmmmm!" Then another, a slight intake of breath before the soft moan. Then a few quick breaths, almost panting, then,

"UUhhhhhhhhh!...UUUUUhhhhhhhhh!...UUHH!...UUUHHH!"…Huuuuuuh!..."

His eyelids sprung open and a loud groan came from Harry….."UUUUUUHHHHHHHHH" ….. as Hermione felt the pulsing from his cock and his hot cum spurted into her mouth. She was swallowing quickly as shot after shot of Harry's hot, salty fluid hit her tongue and throat. A good twenty seconds she was swallowing, Harry having lifted his head and watching Hermione take him, eventually till he was done, his hips stopped thrusting, he lowered his body back to the bed, his breathing still fast but now steady. He watched as Hermione eased her mouth off him, using her tongue to wipe him clean, licking off very last drop of his seed and his cock softened.

"Fuck! What a way to wake up!...Merlin!... Hermione, that was fucking awesome!"

She smiled at him and replied'

"My brand, new boyfriend and love interest approves then? Enjoy that, did he?" And she licked her lips in approval. "I did."

"Approve! Geez, Hermione, what you did was inspired! You can wake me up like that any time you like. And I would love to be awake all the way through and watch you do that to me as well. Fuck, serious turn on or what!"

Hermione dropped her lips to his now rapidly diminishing cock, kissed it and then slowly worked her way back up his body, kissing him as she did till she stopped at the top of his chest, tilting her head forward and resting her chin just above his breastbone, looking at his marvellous green eyes and smiling. Harry returned her smile, pushed his head forward the few inches it took to connect his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow, deep and easy, any vestige of embarrassment gone. They truly were full-blown lovers now.


	6. Chapter 6: Talking and Lovingagain

CHAPTER 6. Talking and Loving …. Again.

Harry and Hermione remained in bed the remainder of the day and evening getting used to sharing a bed, sharing their thoughts, sharing their bodies. They made love twice more, gently as both of them were feeling a bit tender and sore, taking their time, learning from each other what they liked. Harry went exploring, using his fingers, lips and tongue all over Hermione's body, bringing her to orgasm time and again, giving himself time to recover before Hermione then set to work on him again, bringing him twice more to climax over and above their two lovemakings. The powerful magicals that they were, particularly Harry, his powers of recovery and stamina were remarkable, Hermione in turn fully able to return his passion and lust. But even they tired eventually, till they were content just to lie in each others arms, even the occasional small talk gradually ceasing and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Harry was the first one to wake this time, just as dawn greeted the morning, the warming charms in the tent that both of them had repeatedly cast had worn off over the nine hours of sleep so the cold slowly but surely had once more penetrated the confines of their temporary but flimsy home. Harry also realised that he was in need of two things; the loo and food. He was famished! He also realised that they had overstayed their welcome at their present location by at least 24 hours, now heading into their third day. Then again, he thought, it was well worth it after what had taken place between himself and Hermione. And a further thought that the chances of being found by Death Eaters or snatcher squads was pretty remote what with the snow storm and bitter cold. But, definitely time to move on and before it got to light.

He stretched out his arm and his hand found Hermione's wand. In no time, multiple spells had warmed the tent, summoned the earlier discarded blankets back to their shared bed, got a pan and water heating without any flame or other heat source and deposited four eggs into the water to cook. Hermione was in such a deep sleep that Harry was able to slide out from beneath her leg and arm that was draped over him, resting her head on the pillow instead of his shoulder. He went to the bathroom and did his necessary functions, brushed his teeth, splashed his face and hair, dragged on his jeans and then returned to the matter of cooking. Grabbing the few other bits of food that were left in their makeshift larder, he decided to put together four boiled egg and bacon sandwiches. He really did not have any other choice…..that was all he had to work with: eggs, bacon and bread.

Then he thought 'With all the charms around this campsite I can't hear a bloody thing from outside. I should check the weather I suppose to see if we can move.' The snow was still falling although the wind seemed to have dropped.

Holding up the cooking to give him time to waken Hermione and for her to come too, he went back to the bed and looked at his girlfriend, lover, love-of-his-life, soulmate; she looked so peaceful and content in her sleep, a small smile on her lips. 'Merlin, I love you so much, Hermione Jean Granger. I don't want us to leave here. It's been perfect. The first time ever in my life that I have been happy and content and now I know what LOVE means. It means you Hermione. Just you!' With a sigh, he knew he had to wake her.

He lent over her, gently brushing her lips with his. He lingered there a few seconds, slowly increasing their lip to lip pressure, bringing a hand up to her face to run fingers along her jawline, the other hand sliding under the bed clothes to a breast then a nipple, running his fingers over it in a gentle caress.

"Hermione. Hermione, love." He whispered. "Hermione, wakey, wakey. Time to rise and shine love." He went back to kissing her, down her cheek, her neck, pulling the cover down slightly to continue down to her shoulder, all the while his hand doing its work under the covers, moving across to her other breast and nipple and then back again, gentle caresses and brushing his fingertips from one breast to the other. He saw the quite smile on Hermione's lips slightly lengthen and felt a small movement as she straightened out under the covers to lie flat on her back. Harry continued to give her light kisses along her jaw and neckline, but his under-the-covers hand wandered away from her breasts and travelled downwards, sliding gently across Hermione's stomach, belly and onwards, lightly tracing his fingers just above her groin and the join of her thigh. He felt the movement as her right leg moved, opening her thigh from its neighbour, effectively giving Harry's wandering hand access to her most sensitive area. He did not shirk from the opportunity, his fingers moving down and brushing over her lower lips, then back up, then down again, repeating the action half a dozen times, then both Hermione's legs moved further apart and he felt her pussy moisten and the lips edging open. He used his free hand to throw off the bed covers, revealing all of Hermione to his gaze. He slid his fingers down between her lips, opening her wide and continued to flutter his fingers up and down just inside her, then moved his thumb into position over her clitoris and then caressed her oh so slowly. Her thighs opened wider. And a sigh, then quiet moan came from Hermione and her eyes opened.

"Oohhhh…huh….huh! I thought I was having the sexiest, wettest dream of my life….but….but…it's real….uuuuuhhhhh….fuck, oh fuck…..don't stop….don't stop…Oh fuck that's good! …" and her head went back and her eyes closed as she savoured what Harry was doing to her. Then, as Harry's finger movements got faster, her totally unexpected morning orgasm hit her.

"HHHHUuuuuuuoooohhhh! Harry….fuck….fuck…Oh Fuck! HAAARRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

As she bucked into his fingers, Harry kept them moving on her clit and inside her, not stopping, keeping her orgasm rolling on. He was seriously turned on himself and his fastened jeans were proving painful, so his free hand being useful once more, he undid the buttons and zip, pushed them down and kicked them free, quickly moved over Hermione and thrust his cock into her, immediately feeling Hermione contracting round him. He began to screw her, that is the only description, screw her with a vengeance.

"HHHUUUUUUHHHHH! Oh FUCK!...HARRY…OH FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK! ...UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He lasted five minutes only, five minutes of rapid hard thrusting that had Hermione Granger howling as her orgasms backed up into each other every half minute or so until she peaked after three of them and her orgasm stayed there, not diminishing at all as he ravished her hard.

Eventually, Harry's deep breathing matched her shorter sharper breaths, his groans of pleasure matched hers, then a much louder, longer groan mingled with her howls of painful pleasure as he pushed as far as he could into Hermione and climaxed like never before sending streams of his cum into her, pumping and pumping for 30 seconds or more until he was totally spent, dropping down from his straight arm position above her down onto her body. Hermione felt his weight on her but still she was spasming and her head stretched back as her huge orgasm kept rolling on and then slowed then gave her a whole series of smaller mini orgasms causing her shudders to return and diminish, return and diminish, before she eventually began to take longer breaths and settled underneath Harry, both of them completely exhausted.

Not a word, kiss or anything else passed between them for over ten minutes, both of their breaths gradually settling into a slower steadier rhythm as their bodies adjusted to the aftermath of their frenetic lovemaking. Eventually, Hermione moved her arms from her sides onto Harry's hips, resting there a few seconds, then she whispered into Harry's ear'

"Fucking awesome, Mr Potter. Just fucking awesome!"

The referred to Mr Potter moved his head slightly to return her whisper.

"Glad to be of service, Miss Granger. " and he started to move as if to roll off her.

"Don't move Harry. Stay here, on top of me. I want you here a while yet. I…I want to remember all of this, what we have done the last two days. I …. I …I hoped, wished even, that maybe you and I would be like this, be lovers, but maybe a few months or years down the line. Ron somehow, got in the way somewhere, but not anymore. He's gone now. But us Harry, here, in this tent, in the middle of our war against Him, never could I have imagined this. But I wouldn't change what has happened here between us for all the luxury hotels and beds on this earth. This has been right Harry, so right. And I don't want it to end. So just keep lying right where you are, your weight on me. I feel safe here Harry, loved like I have never been loved by anyone before. And by the boy I have loved for …well, it seems like forever. I love you, Harry."

Harry was looking down at her, listening quietly as she spoke. He did not instantly reply when she had finished, letting what she said sink in to his still sex frazzled brain. Then he smiled at her and replied;

"I should have told you during the Tri-wizard tournament how I felt Hermione, but I wasn't sure if what I had to offer was love. I…well, I just didn't know! I didn't do love, or know love, or was even aware of giving or receiving love. The difference between loving you as a friend or more. Then I saw what I thought was a growing ….well something…between you and Ron, I could see Ron fancied you.

So I started to look elsewhere, Cho back then. But my biggest mistake was not telling you how I felt when Ron started dating Lavender Brown. I probably realised then that you were more than a close friend to me but you were heartbroken and hurt and I….I didn't want to take advantage of you feeling so down, so I backed off from saying anything. Then everything happened with Ginny and it was good. But….well, even then, although I have been and still am very fond of her, it still didn't feel right. Ginny wanted to go much further than our kisses and snogging, she even tried to ….well she tried, but I stopped her. I wanted to make love to her so much, but I knew deep down that it would have been wrong when I was pretty certain that I wanted someone else…you!"

Harry paused as he saw the look of astonishment on Hermione's face.

"Harry, that long? All this time and you said nothing, not even hinted! Merlin, you are a noble idiot at times Harry Potter. Noble, and lovely, and thoughtful, and brave and cowardly all at the same time when it comes to females, brave as a Gryffindor Lion every other time! But you have loved me all this time and said nothing."

"Well, I am pretty hopeless that that sort of stuff Hermione. Girls and stuff. Never have been any bloody good."

Hermione gave him a very naughty grin.

"You have been anything but hopeless with this girl Harry. You have been fantastic! I just thank Merlin that you did get to me first. If your powers in bed had got known earlier I would have been in a queue of witches that would have wound round the Hogwarts corridors!"

Harry looked at his now many-times-over lover with that lopsided smile of his and asked:

"That good, eh?"

"Yes Harry, that good. Not that I have anyone to compare you against, but you'll do for me. You fit very nicely thank you!"

"Oh Yeah! What bit fits where exactly?" He asked cheekily.

Even after their exploits together over the previous 24 hours, Hermione giggled and blushed.

"Not THAT BIT fits…..well, it does actually, very nicely indeed! But you just fit…you and me. We just fit Harry. Some things are made to fit together, to be together; salt and pepper, moon and stars, hands and gloves, shoes and socks. They just are Harry…and so are you, made to fit me ….. perfectly."

"I love you Hermione, just like old shoes love their favourite pair of old socks!"

"Oh You! Now shut up and I will too. Just lay on me as you are and keep me warm Harry, keep me safe. Just for now."

"I will, love. For a while. But we have to get going at some point today. We have been here too long."

She sighed. "OK. Today….but just later…..Merlin! Are you getting ha…..Oh yeah! !"

"Oh! Good morning by the way!"


	7. Chapter 7: Leavingand their Mark

CHAPTER 7. Leaving …. And their Mark.

It was late morning by the time the young magical lovers got out of bed. Still bitter cold, heavily overcast and the wind was biting, but at least the snow had stopped. They did eventually have their bacon and eggs, luckily restored to being eatable by Harry. They spent some time in the shower together, no lovemaking but still enjoying their mutual washing of each other, dressed, Hermione set about magically reducing all tent clutter and the beds, tent and everything to a packable size. Harry was busy removing as much traces of their three day stay at the site as was possible and then removed the wards from around them.

"That's it Hermione. I'm all done…You ready to go?"

"Just finishing off something Harry. Nearly done…there, all finished."

"What have you been doing, love? You finished taking the tent and everything down a few minutes ago. I thought you were just waiting for me to finish off taking down the spells."

"Oh, just leaving a mark for Ron, again, in case he does try to come back and find us. So he knows we were here."

"You haven't given up hope on him then? Coming back to us?"

Hermione sighed. "I think you got that right Harry, 'Hoping'. But, not 'hopeful'. It's been well over a month that he has been away so he has had plenty of time to get his head back together, sort out with his family and find Lavender, if she is still alive." Hermione paused and looked at the small outline of a snitch and the letter 'G' she had carved in tree bark. Harry smiled at the carving, then turned his head a couple of feet to another fresh but crude carving on an adjacent tree.

"I see you had some practise first." and nodded at the rough, heart shaped circle with 'H & H' inside it. Hermione blushed and then smiled at her new love.

"Marking the clearing so we can find it later. This is the place where our proper love for each other has started so I want to make sure we can find it a bit down the line Harry. I would like to come back here. "

"Hermione, …you and me. It has all happened so fast … you have no regrets about what has happened here, between us?"

Hermione grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled him to her, pushed her hands up into his hair, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. Upon release, after about half a minute, she looked up at him and answered, a bit breathlessly,

" Now, does that feel like I have any regrets? Stop doubting yourself Harry Potter, and doubting that I can love you. It is you and me Harry, you and me against the whole wizarding world, if need be. No one will separate us. I will not let anyone split us up. What we have Harry, now you can feel love and know what it is. I love you Harry, and always will."

And at that she pulled herself up to his lips and kissed as before. As they parted this second time Hermione said:

"Fuck! I am randy again! See what you do to me, Mr. Potter?... Right you, we better move or we will have to put the tent and bed up again. Merlin, you so turn me on, Harry."

"You're not the only one. Geez, Hermione. How come it took us both so long to cotton onto …. Well, this! Us! All this time?"

"Being the 'brightest witch of my age' and you 'the Chosen One', we are both thick as shit when it comes to love and stuff, aren't we! To busy thinking about other people and not realising that the person we were looking for was right in front of our noses, but not anymore. We are together at last Harry."

Harry smiled his crooked smile and she melted.

"Best we find a new site then, eh?"

She watched as Harry lifted his hand and with a quick slicing motion he cast a silent spell. Instantly, an arrow shaped like a lightening bolt appeared through the carved heart with one carved 'H' on either side of the arrows kinked middle. Hermione gasped at the show of wandless magic.

"Our mark, Hermione. If old Tom can have his skull and snake thing then we have got this. And we will come back , I just know it."

"Harry…your magic…it's…..well, it is just incredible. You couldn't do wandless magic to save your life even three days ago! Where has that come from?... huh …..Is that since….

"Since we have made love, yes. And before that, since Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione, I have played around with this wandless magic a little but it is only the second time I have managed to use it and I don't know how I have got it. I just have. Somehow, I feel that since Dumbledore's death I am changing Hermione, my power, my physique ,….everything. I suppose I will figure it out somehow, or probably you will, but I have these new magic gifts and I just have to practise how to use them. Also, since you and I have been….I'll be polite and say lovingly involved… I feel superhuman. My magic seems so, so different, as if it has been released inside me to go coursing through me like an extra blood stream. I can feel my magic in me all the time now, not just when I seek to use it and it is just waiting to be used instantly."

"As regards your physique, you can practise on me all you like, Harry Potter. I will not complain, honest! And just keep pouring that extra magic into me. I am definitely noticing the benefits of having the Chosen One as my lover!"

"Hmmm! Best we get gone to somewhere new pretty quick then. I feel some more changes happening and I will need to practise some more later."

"Oh yes please!"

She grabbed Harry's hand and with a quiet POP! … they were gone.

THE END


End file.
